Paclitaxel (taxol), as it is already well-known, is a diterpenoid extracted from plants of the Taxus genus having anticancerogenic activity on different forms of human tumours. Its clinical use still involves some drawbacks such as cardiotoxicity and a poor water solubility, which makes its administration complex. Moreover, paclitaxel induces resistance quickly. Due to these reasons, researches have been in progress for some years aiming at synthesizing novel paclitaxel analogues which cause less adverse effects compared with the parent molecule.